


Surprise

by eatingcroutons



Category: Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired by Art, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingcroutons/pseuds/eatingcroutons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Hey. Hey babe, hey, check this out. It's my dick.' And then Thor just rubs his cock on Loki's ass like a horny teenager and they come in their pants right then and there because that’s just what happens nowadays."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Again I totally blame [Ina](http://7ns.tumblr.com/) for this shameless porn. Originally posted [on tumblr](http://eatingcroutons.tumblr.com/post/13300887907/).

For a second Loki thinks he’s misheard, but the pressure against his lower back is impossible to mistake. Thor’s grip is firm on Loki’s shoulders, his breath hot against his ear. Loki swallows and steels himself.

“Brother, I hardly think this is the ti— mmph!” A broad hand covers his mouth, cutting him off mid-protest. Loki reaches up instinctively to tug at Thor’s wrist, but he has never been able to match his brother’s strength. He twists his body, trying to break free - but Thor gasps at the movement, and the sound, the involuntary clench of Thor’s fingers, the jerk of his hips, have Loki shuddering with lust. Suddenly he’s clinging to Thor’s arm just to keep on his feet.

All right then. Maybe he can spare a minute. Loki can admit to himself that this is hardly going to take long - not with Thor’s body and scent wrapped all around him. Not with the hot palm sliding down his chest, his stomach… there isn’t even the pretense of uncertainty as Thor palms his cock, and Loki moans against his brother’s other hand, eyes sliding shut.

Thor pulls his head back, opens his mouth against Loki’s neck, scorching lips and tongue and teeth. Loki’s knees buckle, but Thor keeps their hips pinned and rocking together, driving Loki steadily out of his mind. The feel of Thor’s hand between his legs is indescribable, and his brother’s cock is digging into him with every movement. For a second he dares to wonder what it would feel like to do more - how it would feel to have that hot, hard length inside him —

He comes with a cry that’s smothered by the hand still over his mouth, trembling through it as Thor shoves against him once, twice more, and then muffles his own shout of release against Loki’s neck. For long seconds they stay tangled together, catching their breath.

Finally Thor releases him. Loki’s legs are shaky, but they hold. He looks up into Thor’s flushed and grinning face.

“See you at supper, brother.”

He’s gone before Loki can reply.


End file.
